


Self-Inflicted Torture

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Tension, omg they were roommates, sequel fic, tsukishima is a little dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Tsukishima thinks he has finally figured out a system where he can live with his old volleyball captain, who he's had a crush on for years, without making a complete fool of himself. Of course, Daichi always has a way of slipping underneath his armor and making him fall even deeper in love. When a familiar face from their past stops by their apartment and proves that Tsukishima is not as close to Daichi as he thought, he braces himself for inevitable heartbreakSequel toThe Portal of Doom
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Random Rare Pairs [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Self-Inflicted Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



After three months, Tsukishima finally had a solid system worked out that was imperative to his survival. With his headphones secured over his ears and his music pouring through them, he could tune out everything going on around him. Particularly Daichi singing in his alluringly deep voice while he makes them dinner.

At least he had a term paper to work on. With that, he could focus on his stack of books and his laptop screen, ignoring the way Daichi’s apron accentuated his waist and drew his attention to how well he filled out the seat of his sweatpants. He really needed to spend more time in the campus library.

His breath hitched at a light touch on his arm. Daichi smiled apologetically next to him and waited patiently for Tsukishima to lift his headphones off so he could hear him. His hand, however, remained on Tsukishima’s arm, burning his skin through his sleeve.

“Sorry, I know you’re working hard. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is almost ready.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll clean all this up.”

“I hope you’ll like it,” Daichi said as his smile slid into a smirk. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. He knew Daichi wasn’t really hoping he’d like it; of course, he would. He was inferring that Tsukishima should eat as much as he possibly could and that he’d heckle him if he didn’t.

“I guess we’ll see.”

Daichi snorted and ruffled his hair before getting back up to his feet. Tsukishima’s eyes trailed down his back and sighed. Their conversations had grown more natural and consistently had a bit of teasing peppered throughout. It wasn’t often that Tsukishima enjoyed being provoked, but Daichi did it in a way that was making him crave it. 

If only he could slip in a few more flirtatious comments as well. Talking it over with Yamaguchi, his friend assured him that he had a chance. He just needed to test the waters. If Daichi picked up on it and flirted back, he was in. Then again, Daichi was never one to pick up on someone hitting on him. Tsukishima was dreading the need to be bolder.

When Daichi turned around with a steaming pot in his hands, Tsukishima scrambled to throw his books into his bag like he said he would. Daichi eyed him curiously as he set the pot on the kotatsu, but he didn’t say anything about it. Tsukishima pretended that his cheeks weren’t on fire and shoved his laptop to the side. His mouth was already watering from the spicy fragrance.

“Hope you were in the mood for hot pot.”

“It smells good, but you made a lot.”

Daichi’s grin was lethal as he watched Tsukishima dish some food up on his plate, more than he would have if Daichi hadn’t been looking. 

“And your point is?”

“Nothing. Just an observation, thanks for the food,” he mumbled quickly and shoved some into his mouth. It wasn’t even for show when he closed his eyes and hummed. “Really good.”

Daichi preened and dished a heaping bowl for himself. “I’m glad you like it. I tried to fix it to your tastes.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Why not? I want you to enjoy the things I make.”

When Daichi was his captain, Tsukishima thought he led honorably and could be trusted. Since living with him for three months, he’d finally uncovered the truth. Daichi never played fair and absolutely couldn’t be trusted. 

As Tsukishima glanced up, Daichi met his gaze and smiled warmly. What an exceptionally devious expression to have, making his heart go crazy like that. Maybe he couldn’t survive living with him for an extended period of time. Maybe it wasn’t too late to escape.

Daichi’s foot grazed against his and he jumped, his chopsticks clattering to the table. 

“I’m sorry,” Daichi laughed, handing him a napkin. “Why are you so jumpy?”

“I’m always easily startled when I have a lot on my mind.”

“I see… Do you want to talk about it?”

There was no way he could talk about it, not to Daichi’s face. He looked so earnest, staring back at him from across the table, and Tsukishima quickly ran through any issues he was having that would be appropriate for a conversation over dinner.

“One of my classes is a little frustrating, mainly the people in it. Some are extremely disruptive, as if they’ve never been in school before, and the others just sleep.”

“Ah, is it an elective?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“That figures. The more you get into your major specific courses, the more the other students will care about the subject matter. At least the electives are relatively easy to get through.”

“That’s true. It’s still irritating though. Feels like a waste of time.”

Daichi laughed. “Welcome to college. But even if it feels like a waste of time, you never know what interesting information you’ll pick up. Who knows? Maybe the more annoying students will drop out.”

“Doubtful. The professor hardly even admonishes them. Then I have another class that’s just the opposite…”

Tsukishima relaxed as he regaled Daichi with stories about his classes. It was nice having someone who understood exactly what he was going through and could offer encouragement. Even if Daichi occasionally leaned forward and brushed his hand or his foot snuck under his side of the table to bump his leg, Tsukishima was able to maintain a straight face. His heart, on the other hand, was another story.

“Here, I’ll clean up and you can get back to your work.”

“That’s not fair, Daichi-san. You made the food, I clean up.”

“But—”

Tsukishima cleared his throat, cutting him off as he pulled his legs out from under the kotatsu. Daichi chuckled and relaxed, watching him closely as he gathered everything up. Tsukishima did his best to ignore him and for some reason, that made Daichi laugh even more. Sometimes he wondered if he could read his mind. 

As he started on the dishes, he finally had a bit of respite when Daichi got up to use the bathroom. He exhaled slowly, wishing there was some way to relieve all his balled-up tension. Well, there _was_ an obvious way to do that, but it was difficult considering he shared a bedroom with Daichi. Typically, he released his tension in the shower where it was easy to wash away the evidence. Sometimes even that wasn’t enough. He constantly wondered why he ever agreed to move in with Daichi when he knew it would be a constant state of torture.

An energetic knock on the door startled Tsukishima from his thoughts. He frowned and looked at it before drying off his hands. Daichi was still in the bathroom, so he had no choice but to answer it himself. Probably just a visitor that had the wrong apartment.

Before he even reached the door, the person knocked again, and Tsukishima clicked his tongue. He had been prepared to be polite when he answered it, but not when they were being so rude. Whipping the door open, he had a sharp greeting on his lips, but it disappeared without a trace when he saw who was on the other side. 

Just slightly shorter than himself, Kuroo Tetsurou narrowed his eyes in confusion as he loosened the tie at his neck. He glanced back and forth down the hall and then at the number on the door before settling his gaze back on Tsukishima.

“You’re not Sawamura.”

“Obviously not.”

“Tsukki, what is your salty ass doing in Sawamura’s apartment?”

“I live here now.”

“Nuh-uh! Let me in, will you? I’m going to fall over.”

As Kuroo slumped into the foyer with his hand clenched on Tsukishima’s shoulder to keep his balance, it was finally evident to Tsukishima that he was drunk. He managed to usher Kuroo inside and shut the door, but they both nearly fell over as he tried to take his shoes off. 

“Did you grow even taller? Yeesh, at least you’ve put on a little muscle to go along with it. Saaaaaamura! Where are you?”

“I’m here, can you tone it down?” 

Kuroo lit up at the sight of Daichi and opened his arms wide. “There you are! My knight in shining armor, I need your love. Come love me.”

Daichi rolled his eyes but spread his arms out all the same. Kuroo giggled and flew into him, resting his entire body weight on Daichi if his grimace was any indication. He caught Tsukishima’s eye and jerked his head, giving him the signal that he had everything under control. 

“You look like you had a rough night.”

“Why on earth would you say that? Hey! Since when does Tsukki live here?”

“I told you ages ago that he moved in.”

“Oh shit, you did, didn’t you?” 

Tsukishima slipped back into the kitchen to finish the dishes, but he couldn’t stop glancing back over at the way Kuroo refused to let go of Daichi. A few minutes before, he had been freaking out over any little touch between them. But there Kuroo was murmuring into Daichi’s ear with his hands gripping hard on his back. Not only was Daichi not moving away, but his hand started smoothing through Kuroo’s hair. 

Finally, he tore his gaze away, unable to watch any longer. He should have expected it. When Karasuno and Nekoma first started to mingle, it was obvious that Daichi and Kuroo had a connection. Whenever they were around each other, it was as if they could only see each other and their mutual determination to make it to Nationals, to play each other. 

It hurt to breathe. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. After all, he’d been living there three months and never heard Daichi even mention his name. There was no way they were dating. But they could be convenient sex friends. The thought of that made him want to vomit. 

“Come on, you can lay down on my bed.”

“Oh? We sleeping together tonight, Sa’amura?” Kuroo purred as Daichi dragged him toward the room.

“If you vomit, you’re sleeping with your head in a toilet.”

“So cold! I know you’re just as excited as I am.”

Daichi grunted but didn’t deny it. Tsukishima paused in scrubbing the last dish to watch them disappear into the bedroom, the door shutting softly behind them. He stared at it for several minutes with his hands in soapy water, his reality reaching nightmare proportions as he heard their voices muffled inside.

He wanted to believe that he was overreacting, even as he could hear Daichi ordering Kuroo to take off his clothes. Their level of comfort was stronger than even that of most friends. A part of him craved to witness one piece of evidence that they weren’t together, while the rest of him was already convinced that they were. Perhaps he could sleep at a hotel… forever.

Soon the tone of their voices changed, conversational and hushed without any movement in the room. Tsukishima drew in a shuddering breath and forced himself to finish off the dish and drain the water. There was still work to do on his paper, but to be able to concentrate on it would be a miracle.

Still, it was all he could do at the moment. Even if he wanted to go to a hotel, he’d need some clothes and money, all of which were in their bedroom. Sighing, he trudged back to the kotatsu and unloaded his books and laptop. Once it was all set up, he dropped his head onto his books and stared at the screen and the few paragraphs he had typed so far. 

They were still talking. If they were sex friends, they’d be doing it already, right? But Kuroo was very drunk and Daichi didn’t seem the type to sleep with anyone if they were intoxicated. Maybe they were talking about sex. Tsukishima groaned and shifted his head until his forehead pressed against the book. 

He considered calling Yamaguchi and telling him what was happening, but he couldn’t risk the other two overhearing. Besides, saying it all out loud would only make him feel worse. It was brutally unfair, meeting Daichi again when he had such a massive crush on him in high school, moving in with him and ramping up his hope that maybe they could be something more, only to have it all obliterated by Kuroo Tetsurou. Whether in volleyball or with love, he knew he was no match for him.

“Tsukishima?”

He stiffened at Daichi’s voice. This time, he wasn’t teased for it. Daichi waited patiently for him to straighten up and when he finally met his gaze, Tsukishima could see that he looked thoroughly exhausted. He had also taken the chance to change into his sleep clothes while Kuroo was in there with him, the thought causing Tsukishima’s stomach to grip even tighter. 

“I’m so sorry about that. He almost never comes over without texting first.”

“That’s fine,” he lied and adjusted his glasses. “Is he alright?”

Daichi winced. “No, not really, but he will be. I’m sure by morning he’ll feel much better, he’s just going through some shit right now. Unfortunately, Kenma would never take him in that state and Yaku would kick his ass if he showed up drunk at his place. Kuroo knows I’m a pushover for people who need to be taken care of, so…”

“I see. Does he, um, come over a lot?”

“No, not anymore,” Daichi sighed, relaxing next to him and stretching out his legs. “We keep up through text mostly and occasionally meet up for a drink. We used to hang out more, but his job keeps him extremely busy. Which is the main reason he got dumped.”

Tsukishima’s jaw dropped open. “Dumped?”

“Yeah, that’s why he got smashed. Personally, I don’t think she was worth it, I never liked her. But she wasn’t _my_ girlfriend.”

“Then, you two aren’t…?”

Daichi’s eyebrows lifted in amusement, and Tsukishima wished he could crawl in a hole and die. “No way! Kuroo’s straight, so we’re just friends. Did we give you that impression?” he asked, cocking his head. 

Tsukishima shrugged and picked at the edges of his book, trying to avoid his gaze. “You two seemed close and affectionate.”

“I usually am with people I care about.” Daichi shifted into his knees as if he was about to get up. Before he did, he leaned into Tsukishima’s ear and whispered, “As long as I can touch them without them jumping out of their skin.”

He snickered as he got to his feet, leaving Tsukishima frozen in place with goosebumps covering his skin. The whole situation was too much for him. One moment he thought all his hopes were destroyed, the next Daichi’s right back to flirting with him. Wait, he was flirting, right?

“Wake up, Tsukishima. You need to go to bed. Kuroo’s probably out like a light by now.”

“Oh, right.”

His body ached from sitting so long; he’d lost track of time while he was dwelling in his state of agony. Daichi smiled as he waited for him and under his soft gaze, Tsukishima felt all his stress melt away. It left him feeling fatigued and he couldn’t wait to fall into bed. 

He lumbered after Daichi, helping him flip off the lights as they went. When they entered the dimly lit bedroom, however, Tsukishima bumped into Daichi’s back. He had stopped just inside and was glaring down at his bed and the body stretched out over it.

“You son of a bitch. Kuroo, you better move over or I’m going to haul your ass into the bathroom and throw you into the tub. Come on!”

Daichi was strong, Tsukishima had no doubt about that, but there was nothing he could do to budge Kuroo’s body. It seemed glued to the bed and his head sandwiched between two pillows to block out the noise. Daichi growled as he tried prying him loose until he lost his footing and fell back on the floor. 

He hissed out a few more swears and slowly turned his head to meet Tsukishima’s eye. As soon as he did, the reality of the situation suddenly smacked him in the face. They would have to share a bed. 

Tsukishima panicked, glancing from his bed, to Daichi, to Kuroo. Daichi’s face was nothing but apologetic and he tried to say something but failed every time. For one brief moment, Tsukishima considered it, sleeping in the same bed with Daichi, the warmth of his body mixing with his own and all the ways they could accidentally touch. The mere thought burned him like a hot stove.

“You take it,” he blurted out and rushed out the door, closing it promptly behind him. He wasted no time crossing the room and collapsing face-first onto the sofa, his shins knocking on the armrest at the other end. There would be no sleep for him that night but that was fine. He didn’t deserve it. 

After a few minutes, he regretted that he didn’t even bother taking a pillow or a blanket. He curled up on his side and wrapped his arms around himself. If he had been less of a coward, he could have been snuggled under a blanket with Daichi. It was one of those self-deprecating moments where, of all the idiotic people in the world, Tsukishima considered himself the worst. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him. Considering the late hour, he pulled it out immediately and opened up the message.

**Daichi:** _I got him to move. Go back to bed_

Tsukishima winced at the direct order and immediately got up. Quietly, he slipped inside the room to find the small desk lamp was still on between their beds. As he shut the door behind him, he glanced at the two figures stretched out on Daichi’s bed. Only the biggest ass in the world would refuse the chance to sleep with his crush and force him to sleep with someone else. 

Daichi was facing him in the bed with his eyes closed. His eyebrows were knitted together, a look he usually wore when he was stressed and trying to force himself to sleep. It made Tsukishima feel even worse and he quickly turned out the light, hoping it would help at least a little bit. 

He undressed in the dark and found a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. As he slipped into the bed, he shivered as the cold sheets grazed against his bare legs. If he had been braver, they would have already been warm from the extra body inside. 

It was too late though and there was nothing left to do but hope he could fall asleep. At least he knew that Daichi and Kuroo were just friends. Even with that fact, however, he was painfully aware that he might have messed up his own chances for good.

—

Tsukishima woke up the next morning to singing. Not Daichi’s lovely singing but something louder and off-key. In fact, he was certain that whoever was squawking in the next room was doing it purely on purpose just to wake him up. He wished he could be defiant and go back to sleep, but he glanced at his phone to see that he had dreadfully slept in. 

It was Saturday, so it wasn’t as if he had any classes. But Tsukishima was anal about his schedule and if he didn’t get out of bed, it would set him completely behind. He groaned as he sat up and stretched, wincing when pain shot through his head when the singing jumped to a higher octave. 

He huffed and stomped out of the bedroom, stopping just outside of it to glare at Kuroo.

“Shouldn’t it be _you_ who has the migraine?”

Kuroo grinned as he flipped a pancake. “Good morning, sunshine! Have a good sleep all alone in your bed? I slept fantastic. Wearing Sawamura’s clothes, snuggling with him, slipping my hand into his—”

Tsukishima sighed, cutting him off. “I know you’re straight, Kuroo-san.”

“Aww, did he tell you already? I wanted to mess with you awhile longer. Oh well, come over here and have some breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Then don’t eat but get over here anyway. I want to have a talk with you.”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose but dragged his feet into the kitchen anyway to pour himself some coffee. “What can I do for you, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo didn’t answer at first, but he eyed him up slowly as he leaned against the counter. “You’ve grown up a lot since I’ve last seen you.”

“You don’t seem very impressed.”

“I’m not. I figured you’d have also grown some balls.”

Tsukishima chose the wrong moment to take a sip of his coffee and nearly spit it out. Kuroo snickered and handed him a towel to catch what did slip out.

“I’m sorry?”

“You should be sorry! Listen, it’s obvious you’ve got the hots for Sawamura— _don’t_ deny it. Even with everything I had to drink last night, I could feel your jealousy flowing off you in waves. I felt guilty about butting into your little love nest and thought I’d throw you a bone. So, I took up his whole bed, but then you ran out of the room like a scared little kid! What the hell was that?”

Tsukishima pinched his lips together and stared down into his coffee. “I’m already aware that that wasn’t the best course of action.”

“No shit. Come on, as your mentor, I’m just concerned.”

Tsukishima snorted. “I haven’t spoken to you since my first year of high school.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t care!” Kuroo gasped, clutching his chest. “Besides, Sawamura’s one of my best friends and it wasn’t great seeing his look of hurt when you ran out of the room. Do you think he has cooties or something?”

“He looked hurt?”

Kuroo’s face softened. “Yeah, he did. He didn’t want to talk about it either, which was a bad sign.” He paused to turn back to the stove, turning it off and putting the last pancake on a plate full of them. “Tsukki, you do like him, don’t you? More than a friend and more than your senpai?”

“Yes,” he answered softly. It was useless denying it at that point and he wanted to fix things. 

“Good, then take my advice. Give it a chance. Put yourself more out there and talk to him. If you’re uncomfortable with touching him, then just tell him that. He’ll understand.”

“It’s not that. I want to touch him too much.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to say something, but the bathroom door opened at that moment. They both glanced over to see Daichi stepping out, running a towel over his damp hair. Kuroo picked up the plate of pancakes and took a step toward the kotatsu but paused to lean close to Tsukishima.

“Then do it.” With a scoff, Kuroo turned away and sang out, “Fluffy pancakes for my sweet Sawamura! My true best friend who would never turn me out, a champion among men. A gallant—”

“Shut up,” Daichi laughed, running his fingers through his hair as he followed the scent of pancakes. “They do look good. You having some, Tsukishima?” 

“Maybe one,” he mumbled when Daichi caught his eye. He could never say no to him. 

He waited until both Kuroo and Daichi were seated at the kotatsu, already chowing down on their pancakes before joining them. Kuroo grinned annoyingly as Tsukishima reluctantly took a pancake.

“Isn’t this nice? Like we’re a little family. Hey, speaking of which, why did you tell him I was straight?”

Daichi glanced at him over the rim of his mug and smirked. “I’m so sorry to betray you like that.”

“It’s fine, you did share your bed with me last night.”

“While you were drunk. Don’t forget that little tidbit.”

Kuroo winced. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. You were right, she wasn’t really worth it. But she put up with my crazy work schedule longer than anyone before. I thought she could be the one.”

“You idiot. You don’t want someone who will just put up with you. You’re worth more than that.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo whispered, smiling softly. It was sincere but as he glanced up and caught Tsukishima’s eye, it transformed into his usual smirk. “Sawamura, you’re so good to me. You know what, I’m done with women. I think I’ll just love you instead.”

Like a hungry python, Kuroo slid around the edge of the table and wrapped his long arms around Daichi’s waist. He kept his gleaming eyes on Tsukishima as he rested his chin on Daichi’s shoulder and snuggled as close as he could. Daichi, meanwhile, ignored him completely as he continued eating. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee. 

“You guys are no fun! Come on, Sawamura, flirt with me,” Kuroo whispered loudly into his ear.

“If you don’t get off, I’m going to shove these chopsticks into your nose.”

Kuroo pouted but released him anyway. As he shuffled back to his seat, his phone buzzed abruptly where it sat on the table. All Kuroo’s mirth disappeared in an instant and he stared at it in dismay. Even Daichi glanced from it to Kuroo’s face, looking sympathetic for the first time that morning.

“Do you have to go?”

Kuroo huffed out a mirthless laugh. “How often have I heard that one? Yeah, I’ve gotta go.”

Daichi frowned as Kuroo finally picked up the phone and texted someone back. Tsukishima was finally beginning to understand Kuroo’s predicament; he was no expert but maintaining a relationship like that would be difficult. More than being heartbroken, Kuroo just seemed exhausted. 

“Mind if I wear your clothes out of here, Sawamura?”

“That’s fine, just return them when you can.”

“Considering all the filthy things I’m going to do while wearing them, I’ll wash them before giving them back.”

He sent a particular wink at Tsukishima before hopping up to his feet. “Alright, I’m out of here. Have fun in your love nest, you two!” 

As an awkward silence followed, Kuroo cackled and rushed out the door. Apparently torturing people he cared about was an instant mood booster. For once, Tsukishima didn’t mind so much. It had been years since Kuroo took him under his wing and mentored him in volleyball, but he still hoped the best for him.

Daichi sighed and rested his chin on his hand, meeting Tsukishima’s gaze. “Sorry about all that.”

“You already apologized last night.”

“Yeah but that was then. Dealing with him in the morning is no picnic.”

Tsukishima laughed quietly. “It’s fine, really. I’m, um, sorry too.”

“What do you have to be sorry about?”

Tsukishima’s cheeks inflamed, but he kept his eyes on Daichi’s face. Kuroo was right, he had to be more assertive. At least not be a total coward.

“I’m sorry for freaking out last night. It’s not that I’d have any problem sharing a bed with you. I… I wouldn’t mind it, actually.”

“Oh?” Daichi asked as his lips curled up at the edges. “Then why did you run out?”

“Because I’d need to prepare myself for something that important. It’s not that I’m afraid to do certain things, or don’t want to do them… I just wasn’t sure if it was something you wanted. I’m terrified that I’m going to read too much into something and push you away.”

“Hey,” Daichi said gently. “Take a deep breath. I know it must have been hard admitting that to me.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“I’m proud of you and to be honest, I’m really relieved. I thought perhaps I was pushing you too far.”

“No! I never felt that.”

Daichi beamed back at him. The stunning sight shamed the most heavenly sunset he’d ever seen.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable either, Tsukishima. But ever since you’ve moved in, I have thought… I have _wanted_ something more if that’s possible. Is it?”

Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open and his body went into stunned mode. Luckily, Daichi was used to his inability to comprehend certain things and just chuckled, shuffling around the table to get closer. He reached up and grazed his fingers under Tsukishima’s chin and shut his mouth, but he didn’t pull his hand away.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

Tsukishima bobbed his head up and down. Daichi laughed and stroked his thumb up Tsukishima’s jaw. His heart was pounding but he didn’t dare move away. If there was ever a time to be brave, he recognized that _this_ was his moment. 

He leaned into Daichi’s touch and smiled back at him. It was subtle, but he could see Daichi light up at the small gesture as if he’d been waiting for it. Tsukishima took a deep breath and reached up, slipping his hand over Daichi’s to keep it against his face as he leaned closer. 

For how loud the apartment was when he woke up, suddenly it was painfully quiet. He could hear Daichi’s soft intake of breath and his own heart sounded like a timpani drum solo in an orchestra. Everything hushed as Daichi pulled him closer, pursing his lips to wet them. There were no worries or anxieties in his mind, just amazement at how dark and long Daichi’s eyelashes were as they brushed his cheeks. 

As their lips grazed together, Tsukishima closed his eyes and savored the warmth of the kiss. Daichi knew just how to handle him, how much to push and when to pull back. Daichi’s other arm circled around his waist and supported him, and Tsukishima leaned in further, wrapping his arm around Daichi’s broad shoulders. Why hadn’t he trusted him sooner?

The kiss lasted both a heartbeat and an eternity, but it was too soon when Daichi pulled back gently, his breath ghosting over Tsukishima’s moistened lips. Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered open; Daichi was watching him closely, his eyes trailing over every part of his face with a smile on his lips. 

“Hey, you doing okay?”

“Yes, we didn’t need to stop.”

Daichi chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure. You know, you look exhausted. Did you not get much sleep last night?”

“No, I thought I had ruined everything.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t. I didn’t sleep well either though. Maybe we should go back to bed.” He grinned as Tsukishima pouted and squeezed his waist tighter. “But this time, I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you. Think you can handle it this time?” 

Tsukishima grinned back and nodded. “Yes, I can handle you now, Daichi-san.”

“Prove it,” Daichi laughed and quickly got to his feet. Tsukishima tore after him, leaving the remnants of breakfast behind. He’d be throwing his carefully calculated personal schedule out the window, but he didn’t care. He would turn his whole world upside down for Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was so crazy to write because it was the first time I've had a fic with both Kuroo and Daichi in it without pairing them together. It ended up very sweet with their friendship and I was very pleased with it. Love DaiTsukki as a ship, anytime I go through the panels I've saved from the manga where they interact, I just get all soft. They have a fantastic relationship and I love looking at their future potential. I hope you all enjoyed it as well! Thank you Jade for requesting it!! <3


End file.
